cot
by mizocra
Summary: Luffy, son équipage et des poules... je sais pas d'où ça sort mais c'est une catstrophe...
1. Chapter 1

Salut!

Voila une p'tite fic de mon cru, j'espère que vous supporterez bien ma prose et bonne lecture ( si je peu m'exprimer ainsi...)

Evidemment, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, et heureusement pour nous tous...

* * *

C'était une journée tranquille sur le Going Merry. La mer était calme et de tendres vague caressaient la proue du bateau avec de doux clapotis. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, camouflé de temps à autres par de légers nuages, et l'équipage s'occupait le plus tranquillement du monde... 

Usopp travaillait dans un coin sur une nouvelle de ses inventions... Chopper lisait un livre de médecine, assisa l'ombre d'un parasol positionné de manière a couvrir Robin qui lisait un livre sur un chaise longue, tandis que Nami se dorait au soleil sur la chaise longue voisine... Zoro avait décider de laisser tomber l'entraînement au profit du sommeil du juste... Et Sanji...

"LUFFY! SORT DE CETTE CUISINE **SUR LE CHAMPS**!"

"Mais j'ai faiiiim..."

Sanji occupait sa journée à chasser Luffy de sa cuisine et ce dernier à s'infiltrer dans la dite cuisine...

"Luffy, pour la énième fois, CE N'EST PAS PRET!"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais! DEHORS!"

Sur ce, Luffy vola hors de la cuisine pour aller s'écraser contre le mât... Son équipage le regarda glisser tranquillement le long du mât pour finir le nez dans la poussière, pendant que Sanji maudissait le jour où il avait accepter de suivre un gamin élastique avec un estomac sans fond et que Zoro dormait paisiblement sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui...

"J'ai faiiiiiiiim..."grogna le capitaine, sa voix étouffée par le bois...

Rassurer de l'état de santé du garçon, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations précédentes, même si Chopper gardait tout de même un oeil sur la forme inerte de leur capitaine...

--------------------

Le repas de ce soir là se passa sans histoires,mis à part un petit détail... Ce soir là, Nami crue bon d'essayer de faire comprendre a Luffy qu'ils devaient rationner leurs provisions, mais cette discussion semblait ne pas avancer

"On a qu'a faire plus de provisions!..."

"Luffy..." Qui peut se battre contre la logique de Luffy...

Nami se pencha sur la table, elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait utiliser la manière forte.

"Luffy?...Dis, tu te rends compte qu'au rythme ou tu liquide nos provisions, on risque d'avoir des périodes de famine à bord..."

"huh!..."

"Famine... pas de nourriture, et encore moins de viande quel qu'elle soit..."

Luffy émis un jappement de terreur qui amena un sourire sadique aux lévres de la jeune femme...

"Et pas des périodes d'une heures ou deux... Naan, des périodes de plusieurs **jours**..."

Luffy semblait se décomposer sous ses yeux... Il faut dire que la perspective de ne pas manger ne lui plaisait pas du tout en temps normal mais alors des **JOURS**!...

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne fit que s'accentuer... Elle savait bien que ce qu'elle lui faisait subir était cruel, mais estima qu'elle avait bien mérité ce petit plaisir.

Luffy la fixait avec des yeux exorbités... Tout l'équipage s'était arrêté et attendait la suite... Les regards qu'il lui lancait étaient pour certains confus, curieux ou même désapprobateurs, mais personne ne l'interrompit...

"...Et jour après jour, tu sentira ton estomac vide, mais tu ne pourra rien y faire..." Nami fit une pause pendant laqu'elle Luffy perdit plus de son assurance...

" Oh, bien sûre tu pourra pêcher un poisson ou deux avec un peu de chance, mais... Est-ce que ça suffira?..."

"Nami?..." la voix de Luffy trembla légérement." Dis Nami, faut faire quelque chose, hein?..."

"Et bien..."Luffy la regardait avec espoir... La jeune navigatrice apprécia cette emprise avec délectation.

"...Il y a bien une solution..."

"Laquelle!"

"Et bien... Il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours des provisions à bord, et..."

"Comment ça des... Aaah..." Luffy semblait avoir compris...

"Exactement...il faut rationn..."

"Pst!...Nami!..."

"**Quoi**?..."Zoro venait de l'interrompre et l'empêchait de profiter de son triomphe...

"Je sens que ça va mal finir... Ca a était trop facile..."dit sombrement Zoro

"Comment ça trop facile!... T'as qu'à le faire la prochaine fois!... " Ca faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de raisonner Luffy et ce crétin, cet abrutit fini, cette tête de pastèque lui balançait que ça avait était trop facile!

La réplique de Luffy interrompit le cours de ses pensés

"Il ne reste plus qu'à acheter une cinquantaine de poules, une vingtaine de boeufs et une centaine de lapins, comme ça on aura des réserves en nature..."

Nami était sidérée.

"Q-quoi! Nan-nan mais ça va pas!..."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... j'allais oublier... Faut aussi planter des légumes... On pousse un peu les tangerines et on pourra mettre des patates, des carottes, des..."

"Je t'interdit de toucher à mes tangerines!..."s'écria Nami outrée, tandis que Luffy continuait sa liste..."NAN MAIS TU M'ECOUTES!..."

Mais Luffy restait imperturbable...

"Hum?.. quoi? J'ai oublier quelque chose?... les tomates?"

Nami retomba lourdement dans sa chaise qu'elle avait quittée dans le feu de l'action... Un silence pesant s'en suivit... Tous attendaient à présent la réaction de la navigatrice ...

"Sanji..." sa voix était faible mais claire. "Apporte moi un verre d'eau, j'me sens pas bien..."

Sanji se précipita et fut interpellé par Luffy

"Et moi tu peux m'apporter une autre assiette, j'ai faim..."

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy...

"Bah quoi?..."

Nami s'apprétaità l'étrangler, mais il fut sauvé par Usopp qui, n'écoutant que son courage, ne put s'empêcher de rire et s'attira ainsi la colère de Nami...

--------------------

Le jour suivant, Nami se repentit amèrement de sa discutions avec Luffy...

Effectivement ce dernier cherchaità mettre en pratique sa solution anti-famine-à-bord coûte que coûte... Usopp dans un excés de m'as-tu-vu avait conseillé à Luffy de nommer ses poules avant toute chose... Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne idée pour occuper Luffy si ce n'est que, Luffy étant Luffy, il crut bon de demander à son équipage leur bénédiction quant aux noms qu'il trouvait...Et vu qu'il voulait 50 poules, la journée ne fut pas de tout repos...

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites? Affreux? (Attendez la suite, le "nommage" de poule est pire encore)... N'hesitez pas a me le faire savoir, je suis plutot du genre curieuse... 

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé ( qu'est ce qu'ils foutent encore là?) rassurez vous, la suite sera courte, 4 chapitres grand maximum... Vous n'aurez pas à me supporter plus d'une semaine ou deux... si je traine pas... ... ...bon, p't'être un mois, mais pas plus...

Aller, bonne nuit...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite tant attendue... non?... bon, okay... voila la suite quand meme...

* * *

Le jour suivant, Nami se repentit amèrement de sa discutions avec Luffy... 

Effectivement ce dernier cherchait à mettre en pratique sa solution anti-famine-à-bord coûte que coûte... Usopp dans un excés de m'as-tu-vu avait conseillé à Luffy de nommer ses poules avant toute chose... Ce qui aurait pût être une bonne idée pour occuper Luffy si ce n'est que, Luffy étant Luffy, il crût bon de demander à son équipage sa bénédiction quant aux noms qu'il trouvait...Et vu qu'il voulait 50 poules, la journée ne fut pas de tout repos...

"Et Gladys, hein?... C'est bien comme nom ça?... Je l'aime bien moi, mais Nami avait pas l'air de l'aimer..."

"C'est quoi qui t'as mis sur la voie... Le fait qu'elle t'ait balancé un coup poing?..."demanda Usopp blasé et sur les nerfs, se demandant si le capitaine en caoutchouc se rendait compte qu'il venait de se prendre plus de coups en une journée que depuis qu'ils avaient quité East Blue.

"Nan, quand elle a utilisée son climat tact pour faire des éclaires. Ca chatouille, mais le bâton tout seul ça fait mal... ... Adeline!... C'est mieux ça non?..."

"Oh, tu sais que j'ai connu une Adeline?... C'était une Orchidée sauvage qui était télépathe et... Hé! Où tu vas!..."

"Vais voir Nami! Tu n'est d'aucune aide..."

"QUOI?"

"Je cherche des noms pour des poules, pas des Orques qui aiment les pâtes... au fait, où est Sanji... j'ai faim..."

--------------------

Il s'appliquait consciencieusement à ignorer son capitaine, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et s'en irait... Grosssière erreur.

"Sanjiiii..."

"Luffy... Ce. N'est. Pas. Prêt..."repondit le cuisinier avec une patience extraordinaire.

"Hum..."

"Autre chose?..."demanda t-il avant de réalisé sa deuxieme erreur.

"Esmeralda..."

"Pardon!..."le sourire de Luffy qui ne l'avait pas quitté s'élargie.

"C'est chouette non?..."

"Luffy..."le ton de Sanji était menacant...

"Ou Juliette... Tu préféres Juliette?..."

"Fiche le camp LUFFY!"

Sur ce, Luffy s'envola de nouveau...

--------------------

"Nami!..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Nami sans lever la tête de ses cartes

"Ca te plait Nami?..."

"Qu'est ce qu'y me plait?..."

"Nami!"

"QUOI LUFFY !" S'écria la rouquine abandonnant finalement ses cartes afin de jeter un regard meurtrier au souriant jeune homme... Celui-ci n'en parut pas gêné et dit de toutes ses dents...

"Alors?..."

"Alors QUOI!..." Une veine se mettait à palpiter dangereusement sur le front de la jeune femme..." Explique toi clairement si tu ne veux pas mon poing dans la figure..."

Luffy parut surpris mais s'exécuta...

"Qu'est ce que... Tu pense... De Nami... Comme nom..." dit il avec lenteur...

"Ne me parle pas commeà une attardé ou sin... QUOI!"

"Faut que je répéte?"demanda Luffy de plus en plus impatient.

"Attends. T'as pas l'intention d'appeller un de tes gallinacés par mon prénom?" s'écria la rouquine avec une voix sifflante...

"Gallia-quoi?"

Luffy était totalement perdu.

"Luffy, tu n'auras PAS de poule! Laisse tomber. C'est niet, caput, on oublie les poules! C'est compris? Alors laisse moi travailler..."

Luffy parut soucieux pendant un instant, et le silence soudain qui s'imposa fit frissoner de rage la navigatrice... Luffy ne bougait toujours pas. Il fixait un point visible par lui seul par le hublot de la pièce...Nami voulait qu'il sorte, mais il n'avait pas même cligné de l'oeil...Un muscle se contractait incontrôlablement dans la joue gauche de Nami... Lentement, Luffy tourna la tête vers elle et annonca solennellement

"Et Luffy Jr.? Classe non?"

Le mince fil qui separait Nami de la folie se rompit... Un encrier qui n'avait rien demandé s'écrasa avec fracas contre la porte par laquel Luffy s'était échapé in-extremis. Et dans tout le bateau, la course folle de Nami derrière Luffy résonna lourdement. Personne s'osa s'aventurer à l'exterieur à cet instant

* * *

Voilou! A la prochaine 


	3. Chapter 3

Vous m' aurez surles bras qu'un mois au max? Bah il semblerait que je me soit trompée...

* * *

Robin était tranquillement installée dans la chambre des filles et lisait un livre écrit dans une langue que seule la belle archéologue savait déchifrer. Sa lecture était passionnante, mais lorsque Luffy pénétra dans la pièce en referment prestement la porte derrière lui, Robin laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus... Ce qui s'était toujours avéré trés interressant sur ce bateau. 

Elle observa donc Luffy sans un mot. Il halettait.

La belle brune se demanda s'il y avait là un rapport avec la course poursuite qui avait apparament eue lieue au dessus de sa tête.

Luffy sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et lui afficha un de ses fameux sourire auquel Robin répondit.

"Salut Robin! Tu fais quoi?"

Sans broncher, la jeune femme commencaà lui expliquer, mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle fut interrrompu par un grondement qui fit trembler les murs...

"LUFFYYYY! OU QUE TU TE CACHE, JE TE RETROUVERAI!..."A peine ces mots lancés, la porte vola en éclat et Nami entra. Robin ne pu s'empêcher de penser que leurs chére navigatrice avait l'air d'une hystérique, mais se passa de tout commentaires

"Désolée Robin, t'aurais pas vu Luffy?" Nami faisait des efforts apparent pour garder son calme Robin la regarda avec curiosité, se demandant ou Luffy s'était cacher en si peu de temps et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Nami la rassura avec une voix vacillante et partieà la recherche de Luffy...

"Elle est partie?"

"Il semblerait que oui capitaine."Répondit Robin en levant les yeux au plafond. Nami avait atterit directement au milieu de la pièce, ce qui l'avait empêcher de voir sa proie tourner indefiniment, accrochéeà la pale du ventilateur du plafond.

Luffy soupira de soulagement, sans pour autant lacher sa cachette. Robin regardait amusée le sourire de son capitaine tournoyer lorsque ce dernier lui demanda:

"Robin? J'croi que j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main..."

L'archeologue croisa ses bras devant elle et s'appretait déjàà le faire descendre lorsqu'il termina sa phrase.

"Cécile ou Camille? J'arrive pas a décider..."

Décidement, ce qui ce passe sur ce bateau ne manquera jamais de la surprendre.

Luffy tomba au sol avec un imposant "BAM"

--------------------

Luffy discutait tranquillement avec Chopper sans se soucier de où se trouvait sa navigatrice. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin qu'il était dans le cabinet du docteur. Elle l'avait déjà retrouvé, c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait couvert de bandages... Qui aurait cru qu'elle le coinceraità l'entrée de la cuisine?...

"Voilà, j'ai fini..." dit Chopper en rangeant son équipement, "Mais pourquoi Nami était si énerve?" interroga le renne.

"J'en sais rien! On discutait tranquillement quand elle a voulue me jeter un pot d'encreà la figure!... Enfin, tu connais Nami..."Sourit Luffy...

Chopper ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait Luffy, mais acquiessa car il savait tout de même que Nami pouvait être effrayante...

"Rubéole?...Ha ha.. C'est marrant comme nom ça!"

"Pardon!" Chopper se retourna brutalement et vis Luffy en train de feuilletter un de ses livres medicaux...

Le jeune docteur se remis vite du choc d'avoir vu son capitaine lire, mais avait un peu plus de malà assimiler le fait qu'il sache effectivement lire... Mais Chopper avait une admirationsans bornespour le garçon au châpeau de paille et fini par oublier ce detail pour essayer d'arracher ses precieux livres des mains de Luffy qui ne lachait pas...

"Syphilice? Cool..."

Chopper semblait désespéré...

"Luffy... C-ça serait peu être mieu si tu prenais pas de nom dans mes livres..."dit il en tirant sur son livre d'un coup sec pour le dégager... Malheureusement, Luffyétant en cahoutchouc, son bras ne fit que s'allonger...

"Et pourquoi pas Gastro-anterite?..."

--------------------

Luffy etait pensif... Il ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune renne...

"Pourquois il m'a jeté dehors?... Moi je trouve ça jolie gardo-entrite, euh gerbo-entérite... Gorcho? Gasto entru-entra-ente?... Gato-enterine?... humm... gateau en terrine"

Il s'arrêta soudain, l'eau, je veux dire, les chutes du Niagaraà la bouche... Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine se disant qu'il se souviendrait du nom plus tard, parce que de toute facon,gateau-en-terrine, c'està peu près la même chose, non?

--------------------

Aprés s'être de nouveau fait jeter dehors par un Sanji fort énervé, Luffy se retrouva étalé de tout son longà côté de son second...

"Dis Zoro... Il me manque plus qu'un nom, t'aurais pas une idée?..."

Luffy attendis patiemment une réponse, mais n'en recevant aucune au bout de 1 seconde, il s'élanca dans l'air et attérit directement sur un Zoro paisiblement endormis.

"Ack!" s'écria Zoro. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse élabore son idée, Luffy l'interrompit.

"Manque qu'un nom, un seul!...S'te plait..."

Mais Zoro étant facilement distrait, ilne répondit pas sur la même ligne de pensée...

"NAN MAIS CA VA PAS! TU PEU PAS FAIRE GAFFE!... !... Quoi?..." Zoro s'interrompit soudain faceà la moue boudeuse de son capitaine, et se résolue dans un soupir,à laisser passer cet incident que Luffy n'aurait de toute façon pas reconnu... Pas qu'il soit de mauvaise foi ou totalement stupide, quoi qu'il se demandait parfois si... Bref, Luffy ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte de son attaque.

"Un nom, hein?"dit-il dans un baillement... Luffy acquissa de la tête avec espoir... Zoro réflechissaità qui ils avaient rencontré jusque là et qui entrerait dans la catégorie "poule".

Luffy commencaità s'impatienter lorsque Zoro répondit enfin...

"T'as qu'à l'appeller Bon Clay... Les poules... Les cygnes... Ca vole tout ça..." affirma t il en oubliant que non, une poule ca vole pas.

"Bah non,"répondit Luffy "une poule ça doit avoir un nom de fille, pas de garçon..." Zoro le fixa, perplexe.

"Tu crois vraiment que ce... truc. Peut entrer dans la catégorie "garçons"?"

Luffy réflechis... 2 minutes plus tard, Zoro était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque...

"J'AI MES 50 NOMS! YIIIIIIHHHAAA!" transpersa les tympans de l'escrimeur...

"!... Nan mais t'es pas un peu tymbré!..."

Luffy lui répondit avec un grand sourire et Zoro ne sut exactement comme interpreter cette réponse. Il s'apprétaità le faire remarquer lorsqu'une chaussure rentra en collision avec le crâne de Luffy, le faisait tomber de l'escrimeur sur lequel il était toujours assis.

"TU PEUX PAS LA FERMER LUFFY!"

A la vue de Nami, Luffy plongea derrière Zoro et répondit

"Mais j'ai trouvé mes 50 noms..."

A quoi Nami répondit parsa deuxième chaussure. Malheureusement pour Zoro, la spécialité de Nami était la navigation, tirer juste n'était donc pas dans ces obligations et la chaussure n'atteint pas sa cible mais son bouclier... Il s'en suivit une dispute mouvementé et bruyante entre le dit bouclier et la navigatrice qui, commeà son habitude, resortie gagnante de l'échange en invoquant la detteà present de 17 000 berries de l'escrimeur...

--------------------

Zoro bouillait de rage. Il avait besoin d'une vengeance, et vite...

"Zorooo... J'ai faaaaim..." se plaint Luffy...

C'està cet instant que l'escrimeur se rappela de Luffy et... Des poules...

"Luffy? Pourquoi t'en appelerais pas une Nami?..."demanda il avec un sourir mauvais... Il se contenterait de ça...

"Bah j'y ai déjà pensé, mais certaines personne n'avaient pas l'air d'apprecier..."dit l'élastique ambulant en frotant inconsciemment le bandage qu'il portaità l'épaule...

"C'est toi le capitaine, non?..."

"Oui, mais de toute façon, j'ai déjà mes 50 noms..." raisonna le garçon... (o.O)

"T'as qu'à en prendre 51..."

Luffy sembla satisfait de cette idée et le signala d'un..."J'AI MES 51 NOMS!"

En réponse, Luffy reçut une botte... Luffy tomba.

"Hé Nami! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais de ma chaussure!"

"C'est pas moi qui l'ai Usopp... Demande plutôtà Luffy..."

Usopp regarda la navigatrice s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le pont où dormait paisiblement Zoroà côté d'un Luffy dans les vappes...

"L-Luffy?... T'aurais pas vu ma chaussure?..."

--------------------

Le lendemain matin, l'équipage fut réveillé par Chopper qui, du haut de la vigie poussa un imposant "TERRE EN VUE!"

Tout l'équipage se retrouva près de la proue du bateau, Luffyà sa place habituelle et tous regardaient l'horizon de la manière la plus dramatique et la plus cliché qui soit... Le capitaine l'ayant ressenti, ou peu être pas, interrompit le moment...

"YOUPIIII! MES POULES, ME VOICI!"

La douce Nami lui répondit qu'il avait l'air ridicule, mais Luffy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser... Zoro enchaîna, affirmant sa surprise d'ententre ces mots de la bouche de son capitaine et non de celle d'une certaine personne blonde qu'il désignaà l'aide de termes peu élogieux. Cette remarque entraina une disputeà laquelle Nami mit fin en promettant la collision de son délicat poing avec une paire de tête si ce foutoir ne cessait pas. L'une des tête s'extasia de la beauté d'une Nami en colère alors que l'autre tête marmonait. Mais Nami n'avait pas finie.

"Zoro?" dit elle.

Zoro tourna un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme.

"Qu-..." fit l'escrimeur en manquant de peu de passer par dessus bord après le coup qu'il venait de recevoir sur l'arrière de la tête.

"Ca c'est pour la 51ieme poule."termina Nami d'une voix sepulturale...

* * *

Ne pleurez pas, c'est pas fini... 


End file.
